At present artificial eyelashes are manufactured to have a base strand curved to the eye of the user to make the application of eyelashes as simple as possible. The eyelash sets are mounted side by side on vacuum formed insets in a pack and are attached to appropriately curved portions of the insets by means of a self-adhesive substance on the base strand of each set. In order to remove an eyelash set from a inset the eyelash set is gripped, for example by tweezers, and the base strand torn away from the curved portion to which it is attached. Unless this operation is effected very carefully the force used to remove the eyelash set from the inset will cause the eyelash set to be distorted and twisted out of shape so that the base strand loses much of its important curvature resulting in more difficult application of an eyelash set to a user's eyelid.
Moreover in many present proposals an eyelash set is mounted with its base strand precoated with adhesive with the intention that no further adhesive will be necessary before application to a user's eyelid. However experience has shown than even when a base strand is precoated in this way so much adhesive is left remaining on the inset after the eyelash set is torn away that on usage further adhesive has to be applied to the base strand for the eyelash set to be located securely as desired on a user's eyelid. In order to apply this necessary adhesive to the base strands, the eyelash sets have to be removed from their package. Thus, at present, the eyelashes have to be torn away from an inset mounting which often distorts the base strands curvature necessary for easy application, need to have adhesive applied to their base strands and have to be manipulated further to locate them in position. As clearly understood these operations mean that the eyelash sets have to be handled and as eyelash sets are fairly delicate items it will be understood that if the handling is reduced to a minimum the longer the eyelash sets will last.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved method of mounting eyelashes and an improved presentation pack including eyelashes mounted in accordance with the method.